Ever after
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Bella and Edward are high school sweethearts but when leaving for collage,Bella gets pregnant with Edwards children. She loses contact with edward,living in Italy with her sister Rose .But as you know Fate has its way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sixteen years…it's been Sixteen years sense I have seen him. I think to myself as I see our prom King and Queen picture in my old high school year book, that my daughter is looking through. I tell her I am going to work. She waves me of. I smirk and shake my head heading to the hospital.

Allison Swan, my daughter. She is the best daughter I could ask for. She has his green eyes and my brown hair. The most outstanding personality I have ever witnessed. She takes after her father in that way. He was always outgoing trying to make life an adventure the one reason he isn't present in her life today.

Her twin brother, Evan Swan couldn't be more different .I wouldn't call him shy but quiet, he likes to keep to himself. He has brown hair and is a brilliant pianist. They both excel in music related things, much like their father.

His name is Edward Cullen. My lost love. We were high school sweethearts. At the time I lived in Forks, Washington with my dad, it was love at first sight. But like all high school relationships, they never last.

He was going to Julliard, on a scholarship for piano and composing and I was going to Dartmouth for pre-med. We had plans to keep in touch, a long distance relationship but then things happened, like getting pregnant. It happened the night after our high school graduation. He was leaving the next day and I found out two months after. I couldn't ruin his dreams, so I left the country going to Europe and living with my older sister , Rose and her husband Emmett. I haven't spoken or seen him sense.

"Bella"

I look up from my chart and see Rose.

"Hey Rose."I say and smile at her.

"So Julia and Blake want to learn the piano and cello, can Ally and Even do it?"She asks and I nod.

"They can .Just give me a time though I know Ally won't do weekends."I say.

"Rafting right?"I nod.

Ally is in the outing club at school and every weekend they go camping, doing all these activities. Evan doesn't like the outdoors that much but on our end of the summer camping trips he puts up with it.

My beeper goes off and I see home flash on the screen.

"Rose I have to go."I say and she nods.

"I'll see you at Ally's concert tonight."I nod

"I'll call you later about the lessons."I say and head to my locker while calling home.

"Hey Mom" Evan answers.

"Hey hon what are you and Ally doing?"

"Just working on her solo for the concert. We were hoping for greasy fast food tonight, Ally burnt the tacos."He says and I laugh. Ally will never be a house wife, she has no cooking skill what's so ever.

"Alright, Wendy's burger and fries?"I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."He says. I put my stethoscope in my locker along with my lab coat and head out to my car, an Audi.

I picked up dinner and pull up to my house. It was my dream house, not really a mansion but big enough…it was like Edwards parents house. Rose had done the remodeling, making it look like a piece of art. It has a long pathway heading to the front door and vines all around it, little patches of trees on the front lawn and an archway that covers the front door. It is beautiful.

I go and hear Evan playing the piano, I can always tell the difference between the two. Evans playing relaxes you and his music flows while Ally's is more upbeat and makes you want to dance. I smile as I hear Ally come in. She has a voice of an angel.

"ALLY, EVAN FOOD."I yell and I hear the music stop and footsteps .They appear in front of me.

"YES FOOD!"Ally yells and takes the bag into the kitchen. I laugh as Evan shakes his head at her, smiling. After dinner they head upstairs to get changed as do I.

Ally comes down in a black dress and her hair curled. Evan comes down in his white shirt and jacket and black pants. I feel a stab at my heart. Evan looks so much like Edward.

We head to the school and are greeted by Emmett, Rose, Julia and Blake.

"Hey Ally, Evan."Rose says , hugging them.

"Hey Aunt Rose."Ally says and hugs her.

"ALLY COME ON WE HAVE WARM UPS…aahh…Hi Evan."The girl says blushing and drags Ally off.

"Who was that?"I ask, looking at Evan.

"Just some girl."He says and heads in, we follow, Rose and myself chuckling.

"Hey I heard there are some scouts from Julliard here."Rose says and I freeze…Julliard.

"Oh Bella I'm sor.."I shake my head.

"Don't worry Rose."I say and sit next to Evan.

"Mom are you ok?"Evan asks and I nod, wiping my eyes.

"Just realizing my babies are growing up."I say and he doesn't look convinced but lets it go. The lights start to dim and we clap as the principle comes onstage along with…Carlisle Cullen…Edwards father along with Edward. Oh my god.

"Welcome everyone to Iris's annual pops concert. With us tonight is two representatives from Julliard. Edward Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. They have been observing our students for some time and two of our students have been selected to receive a full scholarship to Julliard. Our first is Eric Stephen."

Everyone around me cheers but I can't bring myself to. Carlisle takes the mic.

"I would like to say this school is filled with so many talented people. It was a hard choice for us to make, it was originally supposed to be one person and a senior but when we heard this girl, it was during a voice seminar lesson. We knew her talent could go far. So we would like to present this scholarship to Allison Swan."Carlisle says clapping, along with the crowd, many people whistle as Ally goes onstage, looking shocked, this is too much.

"Allison, Eric will you accept the scholarships and join us in the fall next year?"Carlisle asks. Eric answers yes immediately.

"Allison?"Carlisle asks. She smiles.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen but I have no interest in going to Julliard. I am not thinking about a career in music. I do it for fun. I believe this scholarship should go to someone who is serious about music."She says and hands him the folder back. She bows her head slightly and walks off the stage, leaving everyone shocked. Except Evan and myself. Ally wants to be a pediatrician and music minor. She loves science. Evan already has his job established as a composer.

"Well then…Let the show begin."The principle says and they walk off the stage. I glance at Edward once more and notice…him staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Pov **

It's been sixteen years. Sixteen years sense I have seen the love of my life. Every day I see her in my mind. After a year at Julliard I had become pretty famous .I have many Cds out and have performed twenty concerts. But I couldn't continue, it hurt to play knowing every song was about. My Bella.

She disappeared after I had left for Julliard. She was going to go to Dartmouth and become a doctor. But her plans changed and it didn't include me. I tried to act indifferent but my family saw through it. After that first year I decided I would help others achieve their dream of becoming musicians and composers. I became a teacher at Julliard and have been working there for sixteen years.

Around a year ago today, my father had started a a scholarship program. I am helping him find those people that deserve a free ride to the school. It helped me keep my mind of Bella and it was interesting observing talented kids.

Now we are in Italy, observing students from one of the best schools around, Iris Academy. It was a beautiful town, Iris. It was not too hot but not too cold, I heard it was the same temperature all year round.

"Welcome to Iris. Your Carlisle and Edward Cullen" An older women says, greets us at the gate.

"Yes, You must be Mrs. Platt."Carlisle shakes her hand as do I. She shows us around the building and stops outside two doors.

"This is our auditorium. I believe there is someone rehearsing."She says and goes in, suddenly we are greeted by a voice that I swear could make glass brake. We follow Mrs. Platt to the seat and see a girl, with blonde hair, that you could tell was fake, attempting to sing, the pianist, stops and the teacher looks over at him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot play with her. She is off pitch and is you aren't going to tell her then I will. You need voice lessons."The kid says and I have to laugh. I was like that in my days in high school girl glares continuing to till the doors open behind us. I look and see this beautiful young girl with long brown hair walking towards us.

"That is our star, though she is only a junior, an A-student. She has a voice of an angel." says and I look at the girl. Curious as to how well she sings.

"What's her name?"Carlisle asks.

"Allison Swan."I freeze…Swan…It couldn't be. I look at Carlisle and he is to frozen.

"The pianist is her twin brother Evan Swan. They are Music mother says they get it from their has no musical talent. She is a doctor down at the local hospital." says.

"W..Whats their mothers name?"I ask.

"Isabella Swan."I think my world just shattered. She has kids and two…old enough to… Their Juniors so Bella would have had to…Oh god.

"Thank you we will be back tomorrow."Carlisle says and I follow him out.

"Dad those kids…"He sighs.

"They look like you Edward. The boy, he has your hair and the face…I think we know why Bella left, Edward." I nod and we head to the car…I hear two voices behind us and see the…my kids.

"Thank god you saved me. That girl was awful."The boy, Evan says.

"What are sisters for."Allison says and grins.

"What was she singing anyway?"She asks.

"Phantom of the opera's angel of music."He says and shudders.

_Where in the world have you been hiding _

_Really you were perfect _

_I only wish I knew your secret _

_Who is this tutor _

_Father once spoke of an Angel _

_I used to dream he'd appear _

_Now as I sing I can sense him _

_And I know he's here _

_Here in this room, he calls me softly _

_Somehow I know he's always with me _

_He, the unseen genius _

_Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian _

_Grant me your glory _

_Angle of Music, hide no longer _

_Secret and strange Angel_

"Why in the world did you not try out for the solo?"Evan asks and I am with him. She is absolutely amazing.

"That was beautiful."Carlisle says and I nod.

"So sense I saved you, you must cook my favorite dinner. Tonight's moms late night."Ally says and I can't help but worry, will they be ok alone?

"Fine."He says and they get into a big black truck.

A few days later we had our scholarship winners. Eric Stephen and my daughter Allison Swan. I had gotten a blood test done, she doesn't know it and neither does Bella. But I plan to make my presence know in their lives. Evan was also a canadit till I learned that he isn't involved in the music department, he was filling in for someone that day. He also is a composer and has many songs already out, at such a young age. I am so proud of them as is my family. The day we got the blood tests back we phoned my mom and sister. They almost broke my ear drum. Alice, my sister is flying up this weekend.

Carlisle and I had bought a house here because I know…I am not leaving. I had always dreamed of being a father, watching them grow. I know I can't change the past but I can change the future. They have a year before collage and I will make the best of it ,even if Bella doesn't like it. I have the right to see them.

The night of the concert I saw Bella, she was still as beautiful as always. I can't believe I forgot about her sister Rose. She loved this place, it's where she went every summer before senior year.

Sitting next to her was Evan .God he looks like a younger version of me. I looked to were Ally was. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was curled and she was in a black dress that had sparkles on it. I saw in the program she had a solo.

"Welcome everyone to Iris's annual pops concert. With us tonight is two representatives from Julliard. Edward Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. They have been observing our students for some time and two of our students have been selected to receive a full scholarship to Julliard. Our first is Eric Stephen."

I looked at Bella and she looked in pain. I felt my own heart break at the sight. I could never be mad at her for hiding them from me but I can't forgive her easily for it either but that face it makes me want to.

"I would like to say this school is filled with so many talented people. It was a hard choice for us to make, it was originally supposed to be one person and a senior but when we heard this girl, it was during a voice seminar lesson. We knew her talent could go far. So we would like to present this scholarship to Allison Swan."Carlisle says clapping, along with the crowd, many people whistle as Ally goes onstage. I smile as she comes up, she looks shocked but recovers.

"Allison, Eric will you accept the scholarships and join us in the fall next year?"Carlisle asks. Eric answers yes immediately.

"Allison?"Carlisle asks. She smiles.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen but I have no interest in going to Julliard. I am not thinking about a career in music. I do it for fun. I believe this scholarship should go to someone who is serious about music."She says and hands him the folder back. She bows her head slightly and walks off the stage. She doesn't want to .I shake my head. I will see about that later on.

"Well then…Let the show begin."The principle says and we head off the stage, not before I catch Bella's eye. I break her stare and follow Carlisle off, sitting in the audience. Ally was in most of the performances.

Jazz band-Drums

Band-Keyboard

Show choir-Piano

Chamber choir-Flute.

The last one group was serenades. She was singing a solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 **

The house was amazing ,more so then I remember ,they added a fountain in the front,I noticed esme looking at it with wonder."wow bella your families loaded" emment had to say. Esme hits his arm for me and edward smcks him on the head. As soon as we get our bags out of the cars we go on in ,I couldn't believe how much they had done, (house on profile). "ISA,BELL,A "My cousins come running down the stairs ,well blake and ally do ,sam and erica are smiling and walking in from the scoopes me up in a hug that can compete with emments ,geeze he's gotton huge and I notice all of them make me feel out of the circl,they even surpass the cullens ,I think rose noticed because she looks shocked through her hateful glare."bella its been decades ,I missed YOU"ally said in a very voice like a baby ,man voice."HEY ,ally blake stop hogging my cousin "she picks my up in another hug along with sam,I really missed cullens are also getting introduced to my aunt kate and uncle matt,who are sam,erica and mattie's parents .oh mattie is my younger cousin,she's 14,anyway thereis my my uncle peter and aunt alex who are ally and blake's parents and gran and grandpa,I'm suprised they don't notice the cold skin.

**Alice's pov (I know random,much) **

I saw that we were going to have an amazing time with bella's family but the vision didn't do justice they are really amazing humans,haha rose is pissed,but she'll get over it,aww mattie is so cute.I think edward is going into shock because he looks... a little happy ,wonder what there thinking.

**Edward's pov (you had to see this coming)**

I thought by the way bella discribed there charactoristicts that they were like all humans,thinking about selfish things,but I was wrong they are like bella ,ally is thinking about how much fun there going to have her exact thoughts at(italics will be thoughts)_ Oh yeah bella's here ,were gonna have some fun ,oohhhh I MISSED MY AWSOME COUSIN_, I had to laugh at that because she what ever she thinks she says right out loud, must of there thought center around how happy they are to see everyone and meet us,they aren't questioning or looks or planning on how to get close to us,there just...happy being with everyone,I've never heard so many pleasent thoughts,I wonder if bella's mind is like this too.

**ALLY pov **

**"**MY COUSIN ,we haven't talked in forever and now i'm meeting you f-ian-ce,oh .la,la "I love making her blush,so cute ,another hug,ahhhhh noooo I'm caputured by the ass whole brother,I shall not lose. I knee him in the ,well ..you know ... that thing that girls don't have ,hahaha,"PENIS" I yell out and everyone cracks up"ohhh I'll have a vigina" My bro says"you mean vigina my oh so idiotic brother og mine"mattie my cool-kat cousin says ,I can't wait to tell them the plans ,were gonna have a cool time going to water park in the backyard and battle of the sexs hmm we should play strip polker,hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile. I was going through some of my old chapters, editing and so on and now I am finally releasing chapter 4, sorry for all the alerts you were probably getting from me .Oh and sadly I have to say I only own four characters the rest…. are Stephenie's. **

**Recap **

_"Hello Bella "He says and I look at my mom. _

_"Edward "Mom says ….What?_

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe he's here. He hasn't changed at all.

"Do you two know each other?" Evan asks.

"We went to high school together."I say and Edward stares at me.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?"Edward asks and I nod. Not looking forward to this.

"Guys I'll be back in a minute."I say and we walk towards the schools entrance.

"I know there my kids, Bella."Edward starts off right away.

"It's hard not to tell there your twins literally."I say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"He asks, sounding pained.

"Edward we both had dreams and I didn't want to ruin yours."I say.

"Bella my dream was you and me together."He says and tilts my head so that I am looking him in the eye.

"Bella it's all I ever wanted I thought the worst when I didn't hear from you. I spent all my free time looking for you. I never even thought of looking here."He whispers and I nod.

"So what happens now?"I ask.

"I want to spend time with them Bella. I want to be part of their lives. If only for a year."He says.

"Ok but I don't know how to tell them" I say.

"Maybe I will easy them into it?"He asks and I nod.

"Ok…Do you want to come for Ice cream?"I ask and he smiles.

"Ok" We head back and I see Sam with Ally and Evan laughing.

"Who is that?"Edward asks.

"Allys boyfriend "I say and he whips his head around and looks at me.

"Isn't she to young "He says,looking like the protective father I always thought he would be.

"Edward she's sixteen and they have been together sense…they were six I believe."I say and he shakes his head.

"Jesus" He whispers and we meet them at the car.

Sam smiles at us, kissing Ally's cheek and walking to his car.

"Sooo sense Mr. Volvo is coming with us for ice cream and you two look like you guys need to catch up .How about he goes with you in our car and I drive his?"Ally says and before Edward can answer. She already has his keys and is in the driver's seat, Evan in the passenger side and they drive away.

"I feel jipped" Edward says, chuckling.

"That's Ally for you "I say and we get in my car.


End file.
